millaindieworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Mauno
Appearance Natural brown hair, ususally dye it red or black (currently red). Hair is usually messy. Chopped just above the shoulders, shaved sides. Sometimes like to put up hair in a bun, have mostly sidepart. Eyes are dark brown. Sometimes they turn blueish when she transform or use her powers (as a guardian). Once when she was a dragon her eyes turned black and red when she used her breath attacks. She is of average height, about 1.71 m.(5'7 1/2 inches). Pale skin which can tan easily. She makes her own style in colthing and makeup by inspiration from idols such as Demi Lovato, Fairuza Balk, Emma Watson and Marilyn Manson. Colours are usually black, blue, brown, purple and grey, but she can use other colours as combination. She almost never dress in one colour and if she does, it is usually black. She can mix different accesories that usually are a pair, with one from each different pair (like earrings, when one of the earrings is usually larger than the other). Friends Guys *James B *George W *Fred W *Ben B *John M *Jack(It's complicated)S *Mike(A bit complicated)M *Michel M *Rupert G *Ken W *Jackie C *James W *Billy B *Vlad D (it's complicated) *Count D (it's very complicated) *Stephen F *Colin F *Sherlock H (it's a bit complicated) *Severus S (it's complicated) *Robbie Rotten *Little Johnathan *Crisp Guy *ALAN rickman *gotta do the cooking y the boook *KATIE 4MAN Gals *Emma W *Rachel HW *Evanna L *Ziyi Z *Will V *Cass *Phoebe T *Cloe S *Kevin S *Sookie S *Meg *Zhao W *Lyra B Animals/Creatures *Cynder *Jewel *Mickey M *Nala *Kiara *Goofy G *Minnie M *titboy Enemies These are people that she has in general no opinion about or want to refuse. They can also be general enemies of her friend, this means that she can hate them or be neautral to them, they are in general villains or bad-guys. *Cruella DV (Portrayed by Glenn Close) *Hades(LOTD) (Portrayed by James Woods) *Voldemort (Portrayed by Ralph Fiennes) *Captain James H (Portrayed by Jason Isaacs) *Maleficent *Jafar (Portrayed by Jonathan Freeman) *Scar (Portrayed by Jeremy Irons/ Even Stormoen) Worlds visited *Traverse Town *The Parallel Universe (Lyra's World) *A Dive to the Heart (dream world) *Kandrakar *Meridian *The Land North of North *Flutter Valley(Pony Land) *Paradise Estate(Pony Land) *The Underworld (Hades rules here) *Phil's Island *Olympus Coliseum (Hercules is training here) *Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion *Dracula Castle *Tortuga *Port Royal *Pride Lands *Neverland *Destiny Islands *Disney Castle *Beast's Castle *The Land of Dragons *Dragon Realms ::*Dragon Temple ::*Valley of Avalar ::*Convexity ::*Warfang, The Dragon City ::*Tall Plains Belongings guys with fit voices 1. Sterling Holloway Actor, The Jungle Book Popular American character actor of amusing appearance and voice whose long career led from dozens of highly enjoyable onscreen performances to world-wide familiarity as the voice of numerous Walt Disney animated films. Born in the American Deep South to grocer Sterling P. Holloway Sr. and Rebecca Boothby Holloway... “ Yes, both please! ” - amanda_mauno Image of Alan Rickman 2. Alan Rickman Actor, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Alan Rickman was born on a council estate in Acton, West London, to Margaret Doreen Rose (Bartlett) and Bernard Rickman, who worked at a factory. He had English, Irish, and Welsh ancestry. Alan had an older brother David, a younger brother Michael and a younger sister Sheila. When Alan was 8 years old... “ BOTH!!!! Nice singing voice, but when he speaks I just faint! It's almost too sexy! ” - amanda_mauno Image of Jason Isaacs 3. Jason Isaacs Actor, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Jason Isaacs was born in Liverpool, the third of four children of Sheila (née Nathan) and Eric Isaacs. His parents were both from Jewish families (from Eastern Europe). He studied law at Bristol University and graduated in 1985 with a degree in law but decided to study acting. While at Bristol University... “ Speaking! Though maybe when he sings as well (haven't heard much singing, though). ” - amanda_mauno Image of James Woods 4. James Woods Actor, Once Upon a Time in America James Woods is a leanly built, strangely handsome actor-producer-director with intense eyes and a sometimes untrustworthy grin, who has been impressing audiences for over three decades with his compelling performances. James Howard Woods was born on April 18th, 1947 in Vernal, Utah, the son of Martha A... “ Speaking! I really love his voice, especially as Hades. Sex to my ears! ” - amanda_mauno Image of Jeremy Irons 5. Jeremy Irons Actor, The Lion King Elegant and handsome British actor Jeremy Irons was born in Cowes, Isle of Wight, a small island just off the south coast of England. He is the son of Barbara Anne Brereton (Sharpe) and Paul Dugan Irons, an accountant. Young Jeremy didn't prove very fond of figures. A typical islander, he used to go to mainland England only once a year... “ Both. He just rocks when he sings "Be Prepared". His voice is just so sexy it's dangerous! ” - amanda_mauno Image of Matthew Lillard 6. Matthew Lillard Actor, Scooby-Doo Matthew Lillard was born in Lansing, Michigan, to Paula and Jeffrey Lillard. He lived with his family in Tustin, California, from first grade to high school graduation. The summer after high school, he was hired as an extra for Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go to College. Matthew was the MC of the Nickelodeon program SK8 TV in 1989... “ Speaking. ” - amanda_mauno Image of Tony Jay 7. Tony Jay Actor, Beauty and the Beast “ Both. ” - amanda_mauno Image of Vincent Price 8. Vincent Price Actor, The Fall of the House of Usher Actor, writer, and gourmet, Vincent Leonard Price, Jr. was born in St Louis, Missouri, to Marguerite Cobb (Wilcox) and Vincent Leonard Price, Sr., president of the National Candy Company. He traveled through Europe, studied at Yale and became an actor. He made his screen debut in 1938, and after many minor roles... “ Both. ” - amanda_mauno Image of Jim Carrey 9. Jim Carrey Actor, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind Jim Carrey, Canadian-born and a U.S. citizen since 2004, is an actor and producer famous for his rubbery body movements and flexible facial expressions. The two-time Golden Globe-winner rose to fame as a cast member of the Fox sketch comedy In Living Color but leading roles in Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, Dumb & Dumber and The Mask established him as a bankable comedy actor... “ Both, yes. ” - amanda_mauno Image of Johnny Depp 10. Johnny Depp Actor, Edward Scissorhands Johnny Depp is perhaps one of the most versatile actors of his day and age in Hollywood. He was born John Christopher Depp II in Owensboro, Kentucky, on June 9, 1963, to Betty Sue (Wells), who worked as a waitress, and John Christopher Depp, a civil engineer. Depp was raised in Florida. He dropped out of school when he was 15... “ Both actually. ” - amanda_mauno Image of Marilyn Manson 11. Marilyn Manson Soundtrack, The Matrix Marilyn Manson was born Brian Hugh Warner on January 5, 1969 in Canton, Ohio, to Barbara Jo (Wyer) and Hugh Angus Warner. He has German and English ancestry. During his childhood, one of his neighbors molested him several times until the young Brian broke down one day and told his mother what happened... “ BOTH!!! Sexy singing voice and sexy speaking voice. What more can you say? ” - amanda_mauno Image of Jerry Orbach 12. Jerry Orbach Actor, Law & Order Jerry was born in the Bronx. His father, Leon, was a former vaudevillian actor, and his mother, Emily, was a radio singer. His family moved frequently and eventually settled in Waukegan, Illinois where he went to high school. The constant moving made him the new kid on the block and forced him to become "a chameleon" to blend in his new settings... “ both ” - amanda_mauno Image of Ralph Fiennes 13. Ralph Fiennes Actor, The Grand Budapest Hotel Actor Ralph Nathaniel Twisleton-Wykeham-Fiennes was born on December 22, 1962 in Suffolk, England, to Jennifer Anne Mary Alleyne (Lash), a novelist, and Mark Fiennes, a photographer. He is the eldest of six children. Four of his siblings are also in the arts: Martha Fiennes, a director; Magnus Fiennes... “ speaking ” - amanda_mauno Image of Mel Gibson 14. Mel Gibson Actor, Braveheart Mel Columcille Gerard Gibson was born January 3, 1956 in Peekskill, New York, USA, as the sixth of eleven children of Hutton Gibson, a railroad brakeman, and Anne Patricia (Reilly) Gibson (who died in December of 1990). His mother was Irish, from County Longford, while his American-born father is of mostly Irish descent... “ Both. He has a really amazing singing voice in Pocahontas. Especially in the deleted song "If I Never Knew You", so beautiful. ” - amanda_mauno Image of Elijah Wood 15. Elijah Wood Actor, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind Elijah Wood is an American actor best known for portraying Frodo Baggins in Peter Jackson's blockbuster Lord of the Rings film trilogy. In addition to reprising the role in The Hobbit series, Wood also played Ryan in the FX television comedy Wilfred and voiced Beck in the Disney XD animated television series TRON: Uprising... “ speaking ” - amanda_mauno Image of Mads Mikkelsen 16. Mads Mikkelsen Actor, Casino Royale Mads Mikkelsen is a synonym to the great success the Danish film industry has had since the mid-1990s. He was born in Østerbro, Copenhagen, to Bente Christiansen, a nurse, and Henning Mikkelsen, a banker. Starting out as a low-life pusher/junkie in the 1996 success Pusher, he slowly grew to become one of Denmark's biggest movie actors... “ Speaking ” - amanda_mauno Image of Tom Hulce 17. Tom Hulce Actor, Amadeus Thomas Edward Hulce was born in Detroit, Michigan, and grew up in Plymouth, MI, where he was raised with his two sisters and older brother. He is the son of Joanna (Winkleman), who had sung professionally, and Raymond Albert Hulce, who worked for Ford. He has English, German, and Irish ancestry. Wanting to be a singer... “ Both, PLEASE!! A pleasant and clear voice to listen to. He is also an amazing singer, just watch The Hunchback of Notre Dame. ” - amanda_mauno Image of Bing Crosby 18. Bing Crosby Actor, Going My Way Bing Crosby was born Harry Lillis Crosby, Jr. in Tacoma, Washington, the fourth of seven children of Catherine Helen "Kate" (Harrigan) and Harry Lowe Crosby, a brewery bookkeeper. He was of English and Irish descent. Crosby studied law at Gonzaga University in Spokane but was more interested in playing the drums and singing with a local band... “ Both! ” - amanda_mauno Image of Mel Blanc 19. Mel Blanc Actor, The Flintstones Mel Blanc, known as "The Man of Thousand Voices" is regarded as the most prolific actor to ever work in Hollywood with over a thousand screen credits. He developed and performed nearly 400 distinct character voices with precision and a uniquely expressive vocal range. The legendary specialist from radio programs... “ Speaking. ” - amanda_mauno Image of Malcolm McDowell 20. Malcolm McDowell Actor, A Clockwork Orange Malcolm John Taylor was born on June 13, 1943 in Leeds, England, to working-class parents Edna (McDowell), a hotelier, and Charles Taylor, a publican. His father was an alcoholic. Malcolm hated his parents' ways. His father was keen to send his son to private school to give him a good start in life... “ Both, please! Anything sounds 10 times better with his voice! It's so sexy and he can really sing (Singin' in the Rain(1971/2011), The Trial(2007), Get Crazy(1983)). He is just amazing! ” - amanda_mauno Image of Dick Van Dyke 21. Dick Van Dyke Actor, Diagnosis Murder Dick Van Dyke was born Richard Wayne Van Dyke in West Plains, Missouri, to Hazel Victoria (McCord), a stenographer, and Loren Wayne Van Dyke, a salesman. His younger brother is entertainer Jerry Van Dyke. His ancestry includes English, Scottish, German, Swiss-German, and Dutch. Although he'd had small roles beforehand... “ Both ” - amanda_mauno Image of Liam Neeson 22. Liam Neeson Actor, Schindler's List Liam Neeson was born on June 7, 1952 in Ballymena, Northern Ireland, UK, to Katherine (Brown), a cook, and Bernard Neeson, a school caretaker. Liam worked as a forklift operator for Guinness, truck driver, assistant architect and an amateur boxer. He had originally sought a career as a teacher by attending St... “ Speaking ” - amanda_mauno Image of F. Murray Abraham 23. F. Murray Abraham Actor, The Grand Budapest Hotel F. Murray Abraham was born on October 24, 1939 in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and raised in El Paso, Texas. Primarily a stage actor, Abraham made his screen debut as an usher in the George C. Scott comedy They Might Be Giants. By the mid-1970s, Murray had steady employment as an actor, doing commercials and voice-over work... “ His voice is so delightful to listen too! So smooth like music to my ears! ” - amanda_mauno Image of John Cleese 24. John Cleese Actor, A Fish Called Wanda John Cleese was born on October 27, 1939, in Weston-Super-Mare, England, to Muriel Evelyn (Cross) and Reginald Francis Cleese. He was born into a family of modest means, his father being an insurance salesman; but he was nonetheless sent off to private schools to obtain a good education. Here he was often tormented for his height... “ Speaking ” - amanda_mauno Image of Christoph Waltz 25. Christoph Waltz Actor, Django Unchained Christoph Waltz is an Austrian-German actor. He is known for his works with American filmmaker Quentin Tarantino, receiving acclaim for portraying SS-Standartenführer Hans Landa in Inglourious Basterds and bounty hunter Dr. King Schultz in Django Unchained. For each performance, he won an Academy Award, a BAFTA Award... “ Sexy voice, both speaking and singing. German, English, French. I don't care! ” - amanda_mauno Image of Heath Ledger 26. Heath Ledger Actor, The Dark Knight Heath Ledger work comprised nineteen films, including 10 Things I Hate About You, The Patriot, A Knight's Tale, Monster's Ball, Ned Kelly, The Brothers Grimm, Lords of Dogtown, Brokeback Mountain, Casanova, Candy, I'm Not There., The Dark Knight and The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus. He also produced and directed music videos and aspired to be a film director... “ Both! He has a sexy speaking voice and is a really good singer. ” - amanda_mauno Image of Tom Hiddleston 27. Tom Hiddleston Actor, Avengers Assemble Thomas William Hiddleston was born in Westminster, London, to English-born Diana Patricia (Servaes) and Scottish-born James Norman Hiddleston. His mother is a former stage manager, and his father, a scientist, was the managing director of a pharmaceutical company. He started off at the preparatory school... Image of Billy Boyd 28. Billy Boyd Actor, The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Billy Boyd was born in 1968 in Glasgow, Scotland, to Mary and William Boyd. The talented young boy, inspired by Star Wars to try acting, got his first taste of it in his school's production of Oliver Twist when he was 10. Boyd's parents were extremely supportive, driving over two hours to get him to the performances... “ Both!!!! Beautiful voice! ” - amanda_mauno Image of Phil Harris 29. Phil Harris Actor, The Jungle Book A bandleader of the 1940s and a radio, film, and TV actor who always seemed to imply allegiance to the former Confederate States of America. Was a principal of long standing among the comedian Jack Benny's radio retinue, parlaying his popularity into his own radio series, in which his wife, Alice Faye, co-starred. “ BOTH! He has a lovely voice that is soothing to listen to. ” - amanda_mauno Image of Walt Disney 30. Walt Disney Producer, Disneyland Walter Elias Disney was born on December 5, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois, the son of Flora Disney (née Call) and Elias Disney, a Canadian-born farmer and businessperson. He had Irish, German, and English ancestry. Walt moved with his parents to Kansas City at age seven, where he spent the majority of his childhood... “ Speaking ” - amanda_mauno Image of Peter Ustinov 31. Peter Ustinov Actor, Robin Hood Peter Ustinov was a two-time Academy Award-winning film actor, a director, writer, journalist and raconteur. He wrote and directed many acclaimed stage plays and led numerous international theatrical productions. He was born Peter Alexander Freiherr von Ustinov on April 16, 1921, in Swiss Cottage, London... “ Speaking (mostly). ” - amanda_mauno Image of Robin Williams 32. Robin Williams Actor, Good Will Hunting Robin McLaurin Williams was born on Saturday, July 21st, 1951, in Chicago, Illinois, a great-great-grandson of Mississippi Governor and Senator, Anselm J. McLaurin. His mother, Laurie McLaurin (née Janin), was a former model from Mississippi, and his father, Robert Fitzgerald Williams, was a Ford Motor Company executive from Indiana... “ Both! ” - amanda_mauno Image of Morgan Freeman 33. Morgan Freeman Actor, The Shawshank Redemption With an authoritative voice and calm demeanor, this ever popular American actor has grown into one of the most respected figures in modern US cinema. Morgan was born on June 1, 1937 in Memphis, Tennessee, to Mayme Edna (Revere), a teacher, and Morgan Porterfield Freeman, a barber. The young Freeman... “ Yes please! He has an amazing voice! ” - amanda_mauno Image of James Earl Jones 34. James Earl Jones Actor, The Lion King James Earl Jones was born on January 17, 1931 in Arkabutla, Mississippi, USA. At an early age, he started to take dramatic lessons to calm himself down. It appeared to work as he has since starred in many films over a 40-year period, beginning with the Stanley Kubrick classic Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. He is... Image of John Rhys-Davies 35. John Rhys-Davies Actor, Raiders of the Lost Ark Acclaimed Welsh actor John Rhys-Davies was born in Ammanford, Carmarthenshire, Wales, to Mary Margaretta Phyllis (Jones), a nurse, and Rhys Davies, a mechanical engineer and Colonial Officer. He graduated from the University of East Anglia and is probably best known to film audiences for his roles in the blockbuster hits Raiders of the Lost Ark and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade... Image of Alan Bates 36. Alan Bates Actor, Alexis Zorbas If there was ever an actor whose choice of film projects suggested a pure love of acting rather than an interest in commercial gain, it would have to be Alan Bates. A supremely talented and versatile actor, Bates hasn't attained the stardom of far lesser performers because of his preference for challenging and interesting work and an avoidance of being type-cast... “ One damn sexy voice! ” - amanda_mauno Image of Hank Azaria 37. Hank Azaria Actor, The Simpsons Image of Christopher Lee 38. Christopher Lee Actor, The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Sir Christopher Frank Carandini Lee was perhaps the only actor of his generation to have starred in so many films and cult saga. Although most notable for personifying bloodsucking vampire, Dracula, on screen, he portrayed other varied characters on screen, most of which were villains, whether it be Francisco Scaramanga in the James Bond film... Image of John Malkovich 39. John Malkovich Actor, Dangerous Liaisons John Gavin Malkovich was born in Christopher, Illinois, to Joe Anne (Choisser), who owned a local newspaper, and Daniel Leon Malkovich, a state conservation director. His paternal grandparents were Croatian. In 1976, Malkovich joined Chicago's Steppenwolf Theatre, newly founded by his friend Gary Sinise... Image of Christopher Walken 40. Christopher Walken Actor, Catch Me If You Can Nervous-looking lead and supporting actor of the American stage and films, with sandy colored hair, pale complexion and a somewhat nervous disposition. He won an Oscar as Best Supporting Actor for his performance in The Deer Hunter, and has been seen in mostly supporting roles, often portraying psychologically unstable characters...